


The Language Of Flowers

by bgltlena



Series: Supergirl Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But I'm also SuperCorp trash, Canon Divergence of "Luthors", Couches, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language of Flowers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: Lena Luthor filled Kara Danvers' office with flowers - but little did the Kryptonian know, every flower had a meaning. Though the general synopsis of all of them was, wow, Lena was falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched Imagine Me & You so many times lately that this concept has been ever-present in my mind. And then 2x12 happened, and set the scene.

Lena sat down on her couch with a sigh. Supergirl had just left, after half an hour or more of frantically making sure Lena was okay. Lena was fine, if a bit rattled - and she told Supergirl exactly that - but the Kryptonian kept muttering something along the lines of "Kara would kill me if you were hurt." Lena smiled at the thought of the sunny Kara Danvers attacking a literal superhero. Her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. Frowning slightly, Lena walked over to open the door. Before she could say anything, she was enveloped in a hug by someone that was - wow - a very strong hugger. _Kara._ Lena grinned.

"Lena oh my goodness I was so worried about you thank goodness you're okay I-"

Lena cut her off. "Kara, darling, breathe."

Kara beamed and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great, now that you're here."

"Oh, I'm, I'm flattered," Kara stuttered. "But I'm not that special. I'm just me."

"You're special to me, Kara," Lena said with a wink. "Come, sit with me."

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Kara suddenly exclaimed, then pulled a magazine out of her bag and handed it to Lena. "This is for you."

Lena smiled when she saw the cover - a photo of herself, emblazoned with the word "Innocent." Lena's smile only widened when she read the article Kara had written about her.

"Good article," she quipped, and the blonde next to her laughed. "You flatter me."

"I only wrote the truth," Kara said, smiling. "I - I'm learning to keep digging, even when all the evidence points one way. There's always another side."

"Even when it's hard to find," Lena interjected.

"Especially when it's hard to find!" Kara took a deep breath. "So, my office is overflowing with flowers."

"Really?" Lena asked, a coy smile playing across her face.

Kara laughed shyly. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I did," Lena said earnestly. "Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her. I don't know how to thank you."

Kara beamed. "Well, that's what friends are for."

"Yeah, I've never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, I've never had family like you. No one's ever stood up for me like that."

"Now, you have someone that will stand up for you. Always," Kara said.

"Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, _you_ are my hero."

They both laughed, and Kara blushed furiously. She moved closer to the brunette beside her. "So, back to the flowers, why so many?"

It was Lena's turn to blush now. "You're going to think I'm a nerd."

"I like nerds," Kara said, laughing. "You can tell me."

Lena nodded. "Well, all flowers have a meaning. Like, for example," Lena gestured to the flowers on her coffee table. "Plumerias symbolize new beginnings."

"Lena, that's so sweet! What do the ones you sent me mean?"

"Well, I sent you yellow roses, which mean friendship. Magnolias, for nobility. And then lilies, which, em..."

"What do those mean?"

"I'm, em, not sure I should tell you that one."

"Come on, lilies are my favorite!" Kara pleaded, and rested her hand just above Lena's knee.

"Alright, alright. The lily means, uh, Idareyoutoloveme." Lena mumbled.

"What?"

Lena shook her head, then cleared her throat. "The lily means 'I dare you to love me.'"

Kara's head snapped up to look at Lena. "I - I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sent those. It's just, I didn't think they'd come up in conversation, and they're pretty flowers, so I just-"

"Lena."

"Yes?" Lena asked, bright red.

Kara took a deep breath and grinned. "I've never been one to back out of a dare."

Before Lena had time to process what Kara had said, the blonde leaned in to kiss her. They stayed like that for a moment before Lena pulled away.

"Kara, I didn't know you liked women," Lena said, a little bewildered.

"On Krypton, it isn't that big of a deal. Everyone likes everyone there. So in Earth terms, I suppose I'm, um, pansexual."

"Wait, what?" Lena asked. "Krypton?"

It wasn't until then that Kara realized what she had just revealed.

"Shit."

"Kara, are you an alien?"

"Well, yes..." Kara trailed off. "Hold on."

Kara stood up. Using her super speed, she removed all of her normal clothing, revealing her super suit. She sat back down on the couch and replaced her glasses. Lena's mouth hung open.

"You're Supergirl?"

"Um, yep, that would be me.

Lena reached out and ran her fingers down Kara's cheek. "So, this whole time, every time Supergirl saved me, that was you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I - I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"No, I mean, I've been confused for a while because I knew I had feelings for you, but I also had feelings for Supergirl. And all this time, it was all you."

Kara chuckled and leaned in to kiss Lena again. "You're adorable."

Lena just smirked and moved closed to Kara.

"You know, I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you. When I came here with Kal - I mean, Clark. Clark Kent."

Lena raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about the slip-up. "You have?"

"I mean, I feel like half of National City would feel the same way. But yes. Completely."

"You barely knew me. And if anything, you just saw me as a Luthor."

"But even from the start, I don't know. There was just something about you that grabbed on to me and wouldn't let go."

Lena pulled Kara in for a hug, and ran her hands up and down the blonde's back. Kara turned her head slightly and kissed Lena's neck. Lena gasped, but she didn't pull away. She felt Kara smirk against her neck, then the Kryptonian pulled back and kissed Lena on the tip of the nose.

"You know, I'm not very good at this," Kara said, "But you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Lena chuckled. "You're doing just fine."

Kara blushed and stared at her feet, and Lena could tell that her burst of confidence had worn off.

"Hey," Lena started, and Kara looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I adore you, Kara Danvers."

Kara blushed again, and Lena reached up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind the Kryptonian's ear. She then gently pushed Kara back until the blonde's back was against the arm of the couch. Lena leaned down, propping herself up by resting her arm on the back of the couch. She kissed Kara again, and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Kara's hand rested below Lena's ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down Lena's spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of Lena's heart against her chest. The kiss obliterated every one of Lena's thoughts. For the first time in forever, her mind was locked only into the present. The worries of the day evaporated. In moments, the soft kiss had become more firm, and Lena savored Kara's lips and the quickening of her breath that matched Lena's own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. Eventually Lena pulled back, breathless.

"Wow," Lena rasped, and Kara chuckled.

"I don't know about you, but I could definitely get used to that."

"If I knew that all I had to do was buy you flowers, I would have done this ages ago."

Kara just grinned and gestured to the plumerias on the table. "New beginnings."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Hit me up on my twitter, @sapphicluthor, where I babble on about most every gay ship under the sun!  
>  -Jo <3


End file.
